piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Capture of the Black Pearl
Prior to the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Hector Barbossa was captain of the Black Pearl. While sailing off the coast of Hispaniola one night, the Pearl came under attack from the Queen Anne's Revenge, captained by the notorious pirate Blackbeard. As the onslaught continued, Blackbeard used the legendary Sword of Triton to control the Pearl, turning the ship against Barbossa's crew. The attack ended with Barbossa having lost the Black Pearl and his right leg. Prelude After the East India Trading Company was defeated, the pirates were free to continue their freedom-loving ways. While in the docks of Tortuga, Jack Sparrow discovered that Hector Barbossa has made off with the Black Pearl, marooning Jack and Joshamee Gibbs, and left a small vessel in its place. Meanwhile, as the Black Pearl sails through the seas, Barbossa presented to his crewmen their next quest: to find the Fountain of Youth. However, after opening the charts, he discovered that Jack Sparrow has removed the map to the Fountain from the charts. And so Barbossa's quest to the Fountain was postponed as Jack himself sailed to find the Fountain. Attack Blackbeard's Attack With the map to the Fountain of Youth stolen, Barbossa and his crew resumed their pirate ways. One night, as the Black Pearl was sailing in off the coast of Hispaniola, Barbossa's crew was suddenly attacked without warning by the Queen Anne's Revenge, the infamous vessel captained by the notorious pirate Blackbeard. The Pearl was peppered by cannonfire from the Revenge. Then the sea beneath the Pearl began to roil as the Pearl itself was pitching and yawing violently to where the ship itself couldn't be maneuvered leaving the Pearl's crew with no chance of escape. Witnessing all of this tempted Barbossa to give the order he never thought he'd give—"Abandon ship". However, it was too late, as Blackbeard used his sword to turn the Black Pearl against Barbossa and his crew. Every plank, rail, and spar aboard the Pearl began to creak a hellish noise as the rigging came to life. Barbossa's men were tangled by the ropes, unable to fight as they were wrapped around like snakes. One of the ropes would have wrapped around Barbossa's right leg. Not wanting his fate changed or be mastered by anyone but himself, Barbossa used his sword to cut off his own leg. Barbossa was able to escape the brutal attack, but with the knowledge of having lost both the Black Pearl and his right leg to Blackbeard. Aftermath Revenge From that night on, Hector Barbossa had abandoned his search for the Fountain of Youth; his goal now was to get his revenge on the man who took the Pearl and his leg: Blackbeard. But without a ship and crew, Barbossa needed help to achieve this plan. So Barbossa received a Royal Pardon and became a privateer in the employ of England, where he soon became a trusted advisor of King George II and was given command of the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], the pride of the British Royal Navy. By the time of his new-found captaincy, Barbossa began to wear a wooden leg, which contained a hidden rum supply. At some point during this time, Barbossa would have started an investigation, with an obsessive passion, in which he gained information to help him in his pursuit of Blackbeard. It was through these investigations that Barbossa would learn at least the basics on Blackbeard, including his own obsession to find the Fountain of Youth as well as the importance of his sword. By the end of the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Barbossa succeeded in his agenda and was finally able to get his revenge on Blackbeard. After a fight between the two at the Fountain, Barbossa managed to fatally wound the infamous pirate with his poisonous sword, expressing his victory by saying "For the ''Pearl."'' Having achieved his goal of revenge, Barbossa then took Blackbeard's sword and claimed it along with his ship and crew as payment for his missing leg. For the Pearl Although having narrowly escaped Blackbeard's attack on the Black Pearl, Barbossa had no knowledge of the true fate of his ship, having only believed that it was sunk in battle. Though in reality, Blackbeard magicked the Pearl into a shrunken ship in a glass bottle, where it would sail on a shrunken, churning ocean. Cotton's Parrot and Jack the Monkey could be seen inside of the bottle. The Pearl in a bottle would be placed in a cabinet, filled with Blackbeard's collection of other shrunken ships in bottles, which was found in the captain's cabin aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. When he was taken into St. James's Palace in London, Jack Sparrow would have reunited with the now-privateer Hector Barbossa, who told Jack that he lost the Pearl and that his beloved vessel was sunk in battle. Jack nearly attacked Barbossa in his anger but was held back. Days after being shanghaied aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack was shown the cabinet where shrunken ships in bottles were placed, by Angelica, who wanted Jack to help her find the Fountain of Youth. Although Jack found out the current state of the Pearl, he didn't bother confronting Barbossa, who still believed the Pearl was sunk, even as the privateer told him of that fateful night. Throughout the quest for the Fountain of Youth, the Pearl remained with the other ships in bottles aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, which soon made anchor on the cove of a mysterious island. By the end of the quest, Jack Sparrow's loyal first mate and comrade Joshamee Gibbs found the Revenge with the help of Jack's compass, given to him by Jack himself, and snuck aboard to retrieve the Pearl for Jack. Once he found the shrunken Pearl in a bottle, Gibbs also summarily stole all of Blackbeard's collection of shrunken ships in bottles and put them in a sack, claiming that it was a shame to leave an entire fleet behind. After meeting up with Jack, who was reunited with his beloved Pearl, both pirates kept the bottles with them as their own. Restoring the Pearl A year after Jack reclaimed the Black Pearl in the form of a ship in a bottle, he was still unable to restore her to her normal size. Instead, Jack became the captain of the Dying Gull but kept the bottle containing the Black Pearl inside his coat. After the escape of Captain Armando Salazar and the Crew of the Silent Mary from the Devil's Triangle, Hector Barbossa decided that they needed the Black Pearl to face the Silent Mary during the Quest for the Trident of Poseidon. To this end, Barbossa used the Sword of Triton to finally restore the Black Pearl to its proper size. Following the deaths of Hector Barbossa and Armando Salazar, Captain Jack Sparrow regained full control of the Black Pearl and set sail on her once more with the combined crews from the Dying Gull and the Queen Anne's Revenge. Behind the scenes *For Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, visual effects supervisor Ben Snow explained that, for the effect of shrunken ships in bottles (including the Black Pearl), ILM decided on a more dramatic approach to have the ships look like they're frozen in time at the moment of capture.A Splash of Mermaids for Fourth 'Pirates' | Animation World Network Because the shrunken Black Pearl is first seen sailing on captured stormy seas, it is possible that Blackbeard's attack happened during a storm. However, because the shrunken Pearl didn't sail on stormy seas in the last scene, and Barbossa didn't mention a storm, it is currently unknown. *Although On Stranger Tides never showed this, the film's script revealed that Hector Barbossa had thought to give the order to abandon ship during Blackbeard's attack on the Black Pearl. However, as it was not revealed if this happened or not, it is unknown if it is canon or not. **However, it seems that this may be canon, as Marty, Murtogg and Mullroy appeared alive and well in Dead Men Tell No Tales (although another possibility is that they could have resigned Barbossa's crew before the attack). The absence of any original crew members during the Pearl's restoration in Dead Men Tell No Tales makes the possibility of the crew abandoning the ship during the attack even more probable. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references it:Cattura della Perla Nera Category:Battles Category:Quest for the Fountain of Youth